Watching
by superattackpea
Summary: Hyorinmaru always watched his master. Number 2 of my zanpakuto series.


Okay, everyone, here's my next zanpakuto fic. It's about Hyorinmaru. Please, please, if you could take three seconds to write a review it would make me really happy. A lot of people have been viewing my fics, but only a few people review them. Thank you to those people, and please review! Reviews make me really happy. :D

Spoilers for the Soul Society Arc and the end of the Arrancar Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Happy reading!

Hyorinmaru always watched his master.

Ever since Toshiro Hitsugaya was a small boy living in Rukongai, Hyorinmaru was there, watching and waiting.

Every night, the ice dragon would visit the boy in his dreams, trying to speak to him

"What...are you?"

But the connection would break and Hyorinmaru would retreat and wait for another night, where he would again try, only to fail.

Then all that changed. The boy met a shinigami, and his reiatsu was awakened.

That night Hyorinmaru tried his hardest. And he was able to speak with the boy.

"Boy...I am you."

"What are you saying? I can't hear you?"

"My name is..."

And Toshiro Hitsugaya finally knew. He entered the academy. And finally, Toshiro Hitsugaya was able to learn the dragon's name.

"My name is...Hyorinmaru!"

Hyorinmaru stood by his wielder's side. He watched as his master honed his powers and rose to the rank of captain. A rush of pride swept through him as Toshiro Hitsugaya donned a captain's haori. _We will fly high together, you and I. _he told Toshiro.

Soon, though, trouble began to brew. Suspicion was directed towards Gin Ichimaru. Troubled, Hyorinmaru sought to interrogate Shinso.

_Shinso. What is going on?_

Shinso gave him a smile reminiscent of his wielder, but otherwise offered nothing.

Hyorinmaru watched as his wielder warned Momo Hinamori.

_Tobiume, you'd best be careful._ Hyorinmaru advised.

Tobiume smiled. _Don't worry, Hyorinmaru._

Hyorinmaru was still slightly worried. He could feel that his master was, too, about Momo Hinamori.

Then, disaster struck. Sosuke Aizen was found dead, pinned to the wall by his own zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru mourned. He had enjoyed talking to Kyoka Suigetsu.

His wielder was also troubled. _I think Gin did this, _he confided.

_Shinso?_ Hyorinmaru thought. Shinso was a bit like his master, you never could tell what he was really thinking behind that grin of his.

Together, Hyorinmaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya hunted Gin Ichimaru and Shinso down.

When they found them, however, things took a turn for the worse.

Tobiume and Momo Hinamori accused them of murdering Sosuke Aizen.

Shocked, Hyorinmaru turned to Tobiume. _Tobiume! What are you thinking? Why would we kill him? _

Tobiume didn't reply, but Hyorinmaru sensed reluctancy growing in her.

Momo Hinamori attacked his wielder, and in that moment Hyorinmaru felt rage.

_Insolent hatchling! How dare you attack my master, when he worries about you and cares for you so deeply!_

Then it was him and his wielder against Gin Ichimaru and Shinso.

Hyorinmaru's eyes narrowed. He felt the stirring of power as his master called his name.

"Sit within the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

At last. Hyorinmaru roared as he rushed towards Gin Ichimaru. However, Shinso was able to match his every move.

Hyorinmaru bared his fangs and tried again. And again.

Finally, he managed to incase Gin Ichimaru's arm in ice.

It wasn't as satisfactory as biting his head off, but it would do.

"Give up, Ichimaru." his wielder said. "It's over."

Gin Ichimaru turned his head, and in that instant Hyorinmaru saw that his eyes were blood-red.

"Shoot to death..."

"SHINSO!" The deadly blade headed like a bolt of lightning towards his master's eye.

_TOSHIRO! GET AWAY! _the ice dragon roared.

By some stroke of luck, Toshiro Hitsugaya managed to dodge.

But the blade continued to extend...towards Momo Hinamori!

_TOBIUME!_

Clang! The sound of metal against metal sounded as Rangiku Matsumoto blocked the lethal attack of Shinso.

_Haineko?_

Haineko winked. _That's me._

Hyorinmaru had never been more relieved.

When he, his wielder, Haineko, and Rangiku Matsumoto were chasing Izuru Kira, he asked Wabisuke, _What is going on?_

Wabisuke, who was always a bit depressed, refused to reply.

"Are you sure you should be chasing me?" Izuru Kira asked. "Shouldn't you be taking care of Hinamori-kun? She is a kido expert, you know. The barrier you put around her...did you think that would contain her?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya stopped cold. "Hinamori!"

Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes. _I've got a really bad feeling about this._

His master rushed back into Central 46, and stopped in disbelief.

Sosuke Aizen was standing in the headquarters of Central 46. Gin Ichimaru was behind him.

_Kyoka Suigetsu? Shinso?_

Neither replied, which Hyorinmaru felt odd. Kyoka Suigetsu never ignored him. And why did he feel guilt radiating off her?

His wielder was taken aback. "Aizen? But weren't you..." he trailed off, then spoke again. "Aizen. Have you seen Hinamori?"

Sosuke Aizen smiled. "Of course." He nodded towards a room. "She was quite distressed. I took care of her."

Toshiro flash-stepped into the room. Hyorinmaru felt a pang of unease.

His suspicions were confirmed. Momo Hinamori lay lifeless, in a pool of her own blood.

Stabbed by Sosuke Aizen.

Toshiro gasped. "Momo! Oh..." his voice broke. "Oh, Momo..."

Hyorinmaru was stunned. _TOBIUME!_ He turned to Kyoka Suigetsu in bewilderment and sorrow. _Why, Kyoka Suigetsu? We used to be friends? Why are you doing this?_

Kyoka Suigetsu did not reply.

Meanwhile, his wielder was enraged. Drawing his zanpakuto, a wave of massive reiatsu as unleashed throughout the room.

_Hyorinmaru, are you ready?_

Hyorinmaru roared as he felt a familiar stirring of power.

"BANKAI!"

Hyorinmaru felt a wave of nostalgia. He remembered when Toshiro first achieved his bankai. Hyorinmaru had proudly told the other zanpakuto, including Kyoka Suigetsu.

_Why is she doing this?_

"Daiguren...Hyorinmaru!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya turned to Sosuke Aizen, his eyes full of rage. "Aizen...I'm going to kill you!"

With a roar he charged at Aizen, and impaled him, incasing him in ice.

Hyorinmaru tensed. _That was too easy._

Then in a blur of movement, the Aizen encased in ice faded and Sosuke Aizen appeared behind his master, sheathing his zanpakuto.

For a second nothing happened. Then a fountain of blood burst out of a terrible, devastating, slash from shoulder to hip.

Hyorinmaru howled in grief as his master fell. _Why, Kyoka Suigetsu? Why?_

Many battles later, the war was over.

Hyorinmaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya trained in a dark cave, harnessing their power.

_We need to get stronger, _Toshiro told Hyorinmaru _To better protect Momo._

Hyorinmaru agreed. _To protect Momo...and Tobiume._

_I'll always be at your side, Toshiro._

_Let's become stronger together._

Well, how was that? This sort of ties-in with my fic about Kyoka Suigetsu. What did you think? Reviews please!


End file.
